Some Things Last Forever
by rosehustle1
Summary: Lois died ten years ago. Clark has mourned her ever since. Suddenly, Diana calls him on a mission to save a planet. A friendship starts to grow into something much more... P.S.- There are some crossover characters from Smallville in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Ten Years to the Day

Author's Note: I previously posted this story on the JLU site under my other pen name, Emily Feist. I haven't updated this story in a long while but recently I have regained my passion and vision for this series. I updated with Chapter 18 for all those who have been awaiting an update. For all others reading for the first time, I hope you enjoy what I have written thus far and bear with me as I try to complete this complex tale. Thanks and Please Review.

Part 1: Ten Years To The Day

Clark looked at the wedding picture and sighed deeply to himself. Even though a decade had passed since she died, the pain was still heavy within him. He never got used to the empty side of the bed or the absence of her favorite White snake song playing. She had been a pistol, but he never wanted her any other way.

He could remember the day she died so vividly. She woke up that day with a fever of 102. Her face was drained of all color and her eyes were glazed over. Clark had never seen her that sick before. He convinced her to go with him to the hospital. She thought he was overreacting. She thought it was a harmless flu, but they found out her body was shutting down. The doctors couldn't figure out how a perfectly healthy woman of thirty years could all of a sudden slip into such an intensive state. They said she was septic, meaning experiencing an infection that they couldn't fight off.

At first it seemed like an isolated infection, but then other people began filling up the hospital with the same conditions. Clark felt something sinister was behind the epidemic. He wanted to save the love of his life. He enlisted the help of his close friends Diana, Bruce, and J'onnz J'onnz to help him find out the truth. They turned over every stone and crossed every path hoping to discover any clue to what was behind the outbreak. Diana was the only one to come up with answers.

A man by the name of Walden approached Diana. Disgusted by the actions of his former employers, he told her the epidemic was an unintended side effect of a new chemical compound being used by Drenden Incorporated. Unbeknownst to the general public, the group had been using new experimental chemicals in many of their over the counter products. They were making a lot of illegal money from companies overseas because of their new deal. Unfortunately, they didn't test the new products sufficiently. Often the drug trials were cut to save money and to keep the dirty agreement as secret as possible.

Clark remembered the unbridled rage he felt when he heard the reason for Lois' pain. She was suffering because a few CEO's wanted extra money for their Swiss bank accounts. The worst part of it was that there was no cure for the symptoms that the chemicals brought on. The League tried tracing where the chemicals had been made but they found nothing. It was as if the whole operation never existed. Clark didn't give up. He confronted every villain he thought could be behind the situation. Lex was at the top of his list.

Clark threw Lex against his office wall and demanded to know who was behind it. Lex laughed at his desperation and made light of his rash accusations. Clark could've killed him right then, but he didn't. He knew Lex wasn't behind it. He wished he was. He wanted someone to blame, but the ones responsible were long gone enjoying whatever riches they had made. They didn't care about the blood on their hands.

Diana told Clark to go back to the hospital and let the League find out where the culprits were. He complied but knew they would find just as much as he had. He wanted to believe that a miracle would happen and somehow his wife would be saved.

Clark looked at the picture of Lois in her wedding dress. Her hair was done in long curls that blew effortlessly in the wind. He was holding her from behind. They both looked so happy and excited about their new life together. It had taken them seven years to get to that wedding day. Going from teenage friends to adult friends to adult lovers hadn't been a walk in the park. They both denied how they felt for so long but finally they let each other in. Clark couldn't remember another time in his life when he felt like he really fit with someone. He wondered if he'd ever feel that safe and peaceful again.

Clark put the picture back in its drawer. A tear escaped from his eye. Ten years to the day when he lost the love of his life. He wanted to move on and find love again. He wanted to still believe that there was someone else out there for him. Lois told him on her death bed that she wanted him to love again and share his life with someone. But it felt impossible to find anyone as worthy as her.

Clark began to sob quietly to himself. He only ever cried three times a year. The days his mom and dad died, and the day Lois died. He made himself be strong the other days. He carried out his duties as leader of the Justice League and protected humanity. But those three days were his and his alone.  
As Clark wept the phone suddenly rang. Wiping his eyes and trying to regain his composure, Clark picked up the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Clark, it's Diana. I know this isn't a good day for you, and I would never call unless I really needed your help..."  
"It's alright. What 's wrong?"  
"The planet Dysia has had a major flood. Thousands are dead or missing. There is a shortage of food and water. They really need our help," she said.  
"Why was no one on top of this prior to the event?" he said dumbfounded.  
"They were supposed to be protected by their allies but plans fell through and agreements were broken between the races. The Dysians were left in the cold and now are fending for themselves."  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the Watchtower. We'll have to strategize. Saving a planet will probably take many of our best people. You and I will go in first to survey the damage," he said.  
"That sounds best. Thank you, Clark. I know this is the last thing you want to focus on today," she said sadly.  
"Maybe it will be good to be distracted for a while," he said.  
"If you ever want to talk about her and what happened..."  
"Diana, let's just concentrate on the mission".  
"Of course," she said softly.  
Clark hung up the phone and sighed once again. He didn't mean to be so abrupt with Diana. He knew she was just worried about him. But this was one of his dark days. She knew he wasn't the happiest guy to be around on such days which was a reason he retreated from all hero duties. Since the planet was in such disarray he decided to break his rule just this once. He could handle destruction and mayhem a lot better than his sadness or uncertainty about love.


	2. Chapter 2: Underneath

Part 2: Underneath

After discussing the chaotic situation on Dysia with the League members, Diana and Clark flew to the planet to determine how much rebuilding would need to be done. The first major goal was to rescue any survivors.

Clark and Diana soared over the demolished planet taking in the wreckage. A once thriving world had been reduced to flooded cities and drowned towns. Remnants of the life that the Dysians once lived, drifted on top of the dark waters. Children's toys, clothes, furniture, family pictures, were amongst the debris.

The worst site was that of the various corpses that could be seen floating all throughout the flooded land. Clark's nostrils were inundated with the rancid smell of dead bodies, dead animals, and dead dreams. If he hadn't been such a powerful being he might of vomited from the stench, but he was fortunate to have a strong interior as much as an exterior. However, his heart was slowed by the sadness of it all. No matter how much Clark had witnessed in his life, he had never understood how beings could hate one another to the point that they would let them suffer this kind of loss.

Clark looked toward Diana as they continued to fly over the hellish world. He saw the same confusion and despair lingering on her face. Like him, Diana couldn't fathom such a disregard for another race. She had been a fierce Amazon warrior, but she still lived by moral codes. Her people didn't believe in genocide or indifference of others suffering. It was then that Clark floated closer to Diana and took her hand in his.  
"It never gets easier," he said in a whisper.  
"No, it doesn't. Sometimes I think, "What if we can't end destruction? What if it's inevitable that race goes against race that a villain goes against mankind?" she said with a heavy sigh.  
"Sometimes I think those things too. I mean, you and I have fought so many bad guys and have seen so much violence that it can be difficult to see where we've made a difference. But Diana, we have made a difference," he said with a reassuring smile.  
"I know, Kal-el. I know."  
Clark smiled to himself. He knew that when she called him Kal-el she was in a very contemplative and serious mood. She was the only person outside of Jor-el that he let call him by his birth name. She was his closest friend and the only other member within the League that he really could relate to.

They both came from royalty and were destined to protect the world. They both had wanted to live normal lives amongst humans, but always knew that they were beyond human in every way. She knew what it was like to be immortal. The thought of living on until the end of time had once scared Clark. When he met Diana, that fear disappeared. He would live to see everyone he cared about fade into the night, except for Diana. They would be a part of each others' lives forever.

Clark continued to ponder his enduring friendship with Diana as they prepared to rescue a family waving to them from a roof.  
"Our first survivors. Hopefully we'll find many more," she said as they began to land on the top of the house.  
Clark followed her and the two went into hero mode.  
"I'm Superman and this is Wonder Woman. Your emperor sent us to save anyone who needed the help."  
The husband and wife were trembling. Both were soaked to the bone. Noticing their condition, Clark took off his cape and draped it around them.  
"We will fly you out of here. You don't need to worry anymore. You are now safe," Diana said.  
"Where will we go? Our whole life was here and now..."  
The woman broke into tears as her husband embraced her.  
Diana and Clark shared a sad look. Although they were saving them from the water they couldn't give them back the home they had lost nor the memories it gave them.  
"I know all seems lost now, but there is always time to start again. You're alive and safe. We'll take you to the survivor rehabilitation facility. This is the first step to a new life," Clark said as he held out his hand for the woman to take.  
The woman slowly took Clark's hand into her own. Her husband then took Diana's hand into his.  
"Hold on tight," both heroes said as they ascended into the sky.

As the day went on Clark and Diana found more and more people. Each person looked like a broken shell of who they once were. Clark was determined to get Dysia back to its former glory. He couldn't bear the thought of these people giving into despair. He wanted to give them a reason to hope again.  
As Clark thought over his plans Diana watched him from afar.  
"Clark, are you alright?"  
"I'm thinking about what we'll do to save this world and to give these people something to believe in again. I don't want them to give up on their lives," he said as he turned to face her.  
Diana walked over to Clark and stood in front of him.  
"What do you plan on doing, Kal-el?"  
"I think we should stay for awhile. The other League members can focus on earthly duties while you and I focus on rejuvenating this planet. Do think that is a feasible plan?" he said.  
"Well, there are hundreds of League members that can keep an eye on humanity. If there was any serious situation that called for Superman or Wonder Woman, J'onnz would let us know...I'll stay with you if this is what you think we should do," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Clark looked at Diana and felt grateful to have a friend that understood him without question. She knew this was important to him and it went deeper than saving a planet. The feeling of hope had left him when Lois died, and he wanted to find it again. Helping the Dysians find their way would help him find his own.  
"Diana, I couldn't do this without you. You're the only one that would understand," he said as he took her hand from his shoulder and held it within his own.  
Diana smiled at him and touched her forehead against his. She had always done this when the two shared a deep connection. To anyone else it would seem like an odd action between friends, but for them it was the most normal thing in the world. Clark savored the gentle exchange for as long as it would last. He knew that his stay on Dysia wouldn't be filled with many light moments. He was glad Diana was there to help him and to keep him company. Clark's life was about to change in many ways. His voyage to Dysia was only the first step to his new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

Part 3: Settling In

After a long day of rescuing survivors, Clark and Diana went to rest at their temporary rooms in the Emperor's quarter's. Clark felt exhausted from the day. Although he and Diana had rescued many Dysians there were still many missing. Once he got the population accounted for he would have to get rid of the water, debris, and get the people to start rebuilding. The thoughts about Dysia began to overwhelm Clark. He wondered if he really could restore the planet to what it once was.

Ready to escape his thoughts for a little while, Clark decided to get some much needed sleep in his new home. Diana followed him as they explored their new living space. The Emperor's safe house was located in a spaceship outside the planet's atmosphere. In case any natural disaster or unforeseen threat arose, the emperor and his loved ones would be rushed to the ship. Although the vessel was used as a makeshift home, it was quite spacious and beautifully decorated on the inside.  
"There are worse places to hide out in," she said admiring the luxurious sofas that lay throughout the room.  
"It definitely looks comfortable. Have you seen your room yet?"  
"No, but I'm sure it's quite extravagant. It's just a shame that the Emperor and all the others with power, didn't do all they could to keep the Dysians in their comfortable homes as well," she said with disdain.  
"He knows what he's done. Believe me. He's very accommodating and rarely questions my plans. He really wants to make up for this mess. He told me himself that he didn't believe his allies would abandon him. He really thought he was so invincible..."  
"They always do. Now we'll be cleaning up after him for some time, just to get this world back to some level of normal," she said as she sat down on the sofa.  
Clark sat next to her. He knew she was about to let off some steam. She would crinkle her nose and a light line would form on her forehead when she was really upset. The line was forming now and he knew she was about to vent all of her anger.  
"We're always taking care of things for these mindless leaders who are more concerned with their own image than the well being of their people. In my homeland, taking care of our people was the number one priority. We didn't wait for our allies to pick up the slack or kiss our feet and worship us. We got up and made a plan. We did whatever we had to do to save our world. But what does he and all the other officials do? They escape to their cushy spaceships and call us to fix their problems. It's reprehensible, Kal-el."  
Clark let her get her bearings for a moment. He knew she needed a minute or two to catch her breath, and just release her anger. Her hand was shaking a bit. She always shook when she had reached her peak. When he heard her heart start to slow down and her breathing return to normal, he began to speak:  
"Diana, we're here for the Dysians not to sweep a natural disaster under the rug for some politicians. I'm as angry with the Emperor as you are, but you can't let your anger get in the way of all the good we can accomplish. We have to keep our goal in mind. Karma will take care of them," he said as he covered her hand with his own.  
Diana took a deep sigh and held on to Clark's hand tightly.  
"You're right. I just get so frustrated sometimes. I'm glad you're here to settle me down," she said with little laugh.  
"Well, I'm glad I'm here too. I can handle your temper, but I wouldn't be so sure of the Emperor," he said with a grin.  
Diana playfully hit Clark on the shoulder. The two laughed for a while. After a few minutes went by, they both ventured toward their rooms.  
They walked throughout the ship and only found one bedroom in the quarters.  
"The Emperor forgot to tell us that there was only one room," Diana said slightly annoyed.  
"You take it Diana. I'll stay on one of the many sofas."  
"Are you sure, Clark? I mean, I called you to come to this planet. It's only right that you take the room."  
"I know you're an independent woman but I'm still an old-fashioned gentleman. I would rather you have the room."  
"Oh, Clark, your small town roots still show themselves even after all these years," Diana said with a smile.  
Clark blushed at her comment. He wasn't really sure why he was flustered. He was used to Diana teasing him. They always teased one another.  
"Well, I'll let you get some sleep. If you need me you know where to find me," he said with a bright smile.  
Diana smiled back and he closed the door behind him.

Clark walked back to the living room and set himself a spot on the main sofa. He placed a few blankets and a pillow down for himself. He then took off his Superman garb and lay under the sheets. As Clark started to drift asleep he thought about the long day he had encountered. It started off in such pain and regret. A day of remembrance of the love he had lost. Then the day turned into a mission to save a planet. It ended with a sweet exchange between him and his best friend. Diana was so cute when she was angry. Clark shook his head at his sudden thought. Diana wasn't cute, she was a fiery Amazon. Why did he call her cute?

Clark started to delve into his thoughts once more. He thought about how much destruction he had witnessed in his life. Since his years in Smallville, he had experienced so many disastrous situations. He had always been able to rise to a challenge. He had to reassure himself that he could do it again. Clark started to fall asleep when he began to hear Diana speaking from her room. Clark focused on his super hearing to make sure she wasn't calling for him. As he listened he realized she was talking in her sleep:  
"Well, I don't know how...mother I've always loved him...he'll always love her...No, I'll never tell him...I don't want to compromise what we do have..."  
Clark wondered who Diana was dreaming of. She never dated many men. The only man he knew that she had serious feelings for was Bruce and they had ended years ago. Maybe she was still in love with him. He hoped she wasn't. He loved Bruce like a brother, but he knew he was the most emotionally distant hero on earth. Diana deserved a man that would openly show his love and make her know how grateful he was to have her in his life. Bruce was too scarred from his past to ever give himself over in that way. Clark was never like that. He was more than willing to give himself over to someone who really loved him. Bruce was lucky to ever have a woman like Diana. She was beautiful, sexy, strong, kind, and tender. Why couldn't Bruce appreciate her? Clark thought about Diana for a while longer until he finally fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: Possibilities

Part 4: Possibilities

The first week in Dysia had been tiresome. Clark was able to send enough people out to do any further rescue missions. He was able to use his super breath to get rid of much of the standing water. He was also able to build two more rehabilitation facilities for the survivors. It had been a daunting task. It wasn't lack of strength or determination that made it so exhausting, but rather the constant conflicts that broke out amongst the Dysians. Clark and Diana were constantly playing mediator between angry Dysians. Clark realized that the biggest challenge to restoring the planet was creating a sense of unity with the people. It was understandable that after being abandoned by the government that was meant to protect them, that many civilians would feel unable to trust in their own people again. Clark knew that in order to rebuild unity that they would have to feel a sense of pride again. They had lost everything, and those possessions that remained were damaged beyond repair. Clark decided to hold a conference with all the surviving members of the race. Instead of putting the Emperor at the forefront, he let the survivors speak their peace freely. They had to feel that their voice mattered. They had to know that they were the ones that could really save this world.

Diana gathered all of the Dysians together in the courtyard that joined the two facilities. Many of them didn't know what to expect from the meeting. Cynicism lay in their hearts now. It would take a lot of talking, negotiating, and convincing for the survivors to believe in the planet or themselves again. Clark headed the meeting and decided to show them just how dedicated he was to their reconstruction.  
"You all know me as Superman. I am of alien origin just like you. I have experienced greatness and great despair in my life. Like many of you, I have seen the people I love perish in unthinkable, unjust ways. Just like you, I wanted to blame someone for it. I wanted to take myself out of the world because living was too painful. But after I mourned for them and for myself, I realized that if I gave into that despair I would never be able to create a better world or a better universe. I lost my wife and I thought I would never survive without her, but because of her impact on my life, I have discovered that I will never lay down my beliefs or forget who I am. None of you has the right to surrender your lives. You survived. You made it to this moment. If you're angry be angry. If your sad be sad. But don't throw your aspirations for your life, on this planet, out the window. The flood is over. Lives are changed. We can still make this planet a beautiful place. I am one man willing to stay here for as long as it takes to make Dysia a real home again. As Dysians, are you ready to make the same promise?  
The crowd stood in silence for a few minutes after Clark finished his speech. They were all watching each other and waiting for someone to lead them. Clark watched the crowd. Diana stood across from him wearing a proud smile on her face. Clark smiled back and suddenly felt reassured that everything would work out.  
"I have something to say," said a young Dysian man.  
The crowd turned toward him. Clark was inwardly relieved that his speech didn't fall on deaf ears.  
"I lost my whole family in this flood...I held on for hours to the tree limb...I don't know how I did that but I did it...They drowned...I watched them drown...I survived and I am not going to give up my life now when theirs was ripped away from them.. it would be like their deaths meant nothing. I 'm with Superman. We need to stop fighting each other and start working together or there is no point to any of this," the man said with a fierce look.  
Some people in the crowd clapped while others remained unsure of what course of action to take. Nonetheless, after the man spoke his peace others began to voice their own stories. It became a cathartic practice. Everyone said how they felt and what they wanted to happen. The Dysians were rediscovering their power as citizens , as a people. Clark knew that they had made huge strides with the meeting.

The meeting lasted well into the night. There were so many stories and so many tears but it was exactly what they all needed. Once the meeting had finally reached its end, Diana and Clark flew back to their temporary home. The two were exhausted yet relieved. Listening to all those heartfelt confessions made them both feel even more dedicated to the Dysian cause than they were before. Their hearts were in it and nothing could break them from their goal.  
That night instead of going straight to bed, Diana and Clark decided to enjoy themselves a bit. They had worked nonstop since they arrived and thought they could reward themselves for it. Diana found a bottle of wine in the cupboard of the vast kitchen. Clark got the glasses and made a plate of fruit and cheese crackers for the two. They made themselves comfortable on the dark mahogany sofa positioned in front of the pastel painting of the milky way.  
"This wine is very rich. Do you know the year?" Clark asked.  
"It said 2030. The planet is currently in the year 2050. So, this wine has seen a lot," she said with an unexpected burp.  
Clark laughed at her little accident. Getting drunk wasn't something either of them had to worry about. Neither was affected by alcohol but that didn't mean it wasn't a great tasting beverage.  
"Diana, please warn me the next time you do that," Clark said with a smirk.  
"Me, you're the one with the atomic gas," she said as she leaned into the sofa.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, " he said with mock naivety.  
"Sure. Anyway, I was wondering if you've heard from Chloe lately. I wanted to take her to visit my homeland. After her breakup with Flash, I thought some Amazon training could boost her confidence. She feels really lost right now."  
"The last time we talked she yelled at me for, ever introducing her to Bart. She's a good friend and so is he. The whole situation is so awkward. I love them both and I understand both point of views," he said as he dropped his head against a pillow.  
"Well, hopefully they'll both find someone who can truly love them. Not everyone is that lucky," she said with a sad distant look.  
Noticing the subtle change in her mood, Clark instinctively moved to sit closer to her.  
"Are you one of those that feel unlucky?" he asked.  
Diana looked at him and then turned her eyes toward the painting.  
"I always love those who can't love me back," she said as she put the wine glass down.  
"Are we talking about a certain dark knight who roams throughout Gotham?"  
Diana smiled to herself.  
"I'm over Bruce, Clark. Is it impossible for you to believe that I could feel that way about someone else?"  
"No, it's just that I haven't heard of anyone. Is there someone? Are they in the League? Please tell me it's not Ollie because he's another emotionally distant billionaire that could break your.."  
"No, not Ollie. He's got a thing for Dinah and she has a thing for him. Neither of them realizes it yet. Actually, I think it's more than a League crush. I think they're in love. They know each other really well and have so much respect for each other," she said with an endearing smile.  
"Love. Ollie and Dinah. I guess I could see that. So, if it's not Ollie or Bruce than who is it?" Clark asked resting his hand on his chin.  
Diana turned her eyes away from the painting and rested them on Clark.  
"I love a man that exists for the ghosts of the past. I don't know if he'll ever see me the way that I see him. I hope one day he does. There is so much that I feel when I'm with him or around him. I have loved him for so long that I don't think I ever really gave my heart over to Bruce."  
Clark could feel her longing. Her beautiful dark green eyes were filled with want. Her voluptuous lips were aching for a touch. He didn't know why this mystery man didn't see Diana for the extraordinary woman she was. Clark didn't know why he, himself, hadn't noticed either.  
"If this guy means so much to you then you should let him know. Sometimes guys can be pretty stupid when it comes to painfully beautiful women," he said as he placed a hand on her face.  
Diana leaned into his hand and shut her eyes for a moment. Clark placed his other hand on her other cheek and held her face in his hands. Diana's eyes opened to see Clark's lips inches from her own.  
"Clark, we shouldn't..." she said softly.  
Clark didn't hear Diana's weak protest. All he could hear was both their hearts racing. He leaned in so close that he could feel her breath against him. She was the strongest woman ever made but in that moment she felt so fragile to him. His eyes were locked on hers. He was surprised to find fear lurking within them.  
"I'm sorry Diana. I don't know what I was thinking. All this love talk and remembering the past just caught up with me. Please forgive me," he said breaking eye contact.  
Diana shut her eyes for a moment and cleared her throat. Clark was waiting for her to confront him on what almost happened, but she didn't say a word. Instead she placed a hand against Clark's face in the same way he had done her. He looked at her surprised. She was leaning in now and he felt his own longing building by the minute. Her lips were close, so close. He looked at her lower lip and wanted to claim it for his own. Without anymore thoughts getting in the way, Clark devoured Diana's lips with a passion he hadn't felt in years. She melted into his touch letting him navigate her mouth. It was really happening. Her hands ran through his hair while his hands held onto her waist. Neither wanted to break the marathon kiss that had intoxicated their senses. Clark suddenly realized that he was making out with his best friend but it didn't feel weird it felt natural.


	5. Chapter 5: This Endless Night

Part 5- This Endless Night

Hands linger over soft skin. Lips savor the delicate taste of another. The heart thumps along in reaction to the beautiful new world that rises.  
She is a part of that new horizon. Her face is swallowed by the fire of his sun. Her eyes close in anticipation of his embrace. She lies still against the blanket as he holds her closer. A profound silence settles over them. The moment flows into an endless stream of dreams.  
He caresses her gently as his hands glide over her face, chest, and then the mysterious depths below. She writhes at his touch. His stare is one of focused desire. She will be his tonight. Reiterating the thought to himself, he bends down to meet the hollow of her neck, and kisses the tender flesh. A slight tremor runs through her being and reverberates back into his own.  
Suddenly, his reserved manner is broken. All he wants to do his devour her. He hurriedly pulls the fabric away and holds her thighs. Her eyes spread open. An intense need and an intense fear reside within them. He looks at her softly and begins to smile. He removes his hands from her thighs and places them on the back of her bodice. He lays his palms against the clasp and watches for her sign.  
Her body throbs with an unbearable longing. Her desire is to be absorbed into his being, to become a part of his light. His heart thunders against her own. She knows he is waiting for her approval. She gives him a rough kiss against his neck. He writhes against her. The clasp breaks.

Clark woke up feeling Diana's breath against his chest. Her tussled hair lay sprawled all over the pillow. She had never looked more beautiful to him. Everything about her was amazing. The night before had been amazing. Clark could see all of the events so clearly within his mind.  
It all started from one simple kiss. Everything gradually became more heated. Things met their crescendo when the two were laying on the bed together ready to venture into worlds unknown.  
Clark sighed to himself. She felt so good against him. He remembered how smooth her body felt. He remembered how each place he touched made her shiver. She seemed so vulnerable. Clark knew she had her misgivings that night. Like anyone else, she was nervous about trusting her heart, body, and soul to another. He could still hear her doubts from the night before.

"If we do this we can never go back," she said holding her forehead against his.  
"I don't want to go back, Diana. I need you. I know now that I've always needed you."  
"A few days ago you were mourning Lois," she said closing her eyes.  
He pressed his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes once more.  
"I'll always mourn her and love her, but I'm in love with you."  
"I need to be sure. I don't want to do this if your heart still lives for her."  
Clark rested a hand on her chin.  
"I know I'm in love because whenever you're near me I feel safe. I know that may not make sense, considering who I am, but when I see you I feel at peace. All I need is your warm green eyes looking my way and I know I'm loved," he said as he lightly kissed her forehead.  
Diana took in a breath.  
"I'm afraid, Kal-el. They say that the two greatest tragedies of life are never attaining your heart's desire and the other is attaining it. I don't want us to fail. What if we disappoint each other?"  
Clark took in her words and watched her chest rise and fall.  
"When I kissed you, everything felt right again. It didn't feel strange, instead it felt like the most natural thing in the world. I could kiss you like that all night, and still feel that way. All I want is you."  
"All I want is you too."

He sucked at her lower lip. She held her hand to his face and pulled him into an even deeper kiss.  
The only moment of uncertainty came when he was leaning over her, as his hands rested on the clasp of her bodice. He really wanted to rip it open, but he knew that he couldn't. It was important for her to want this as much as he did. He knew he had been overzealous when he pulled her shorts away. The passion building within him had momentarily taken over.  
Fortunately, when he saw the surprise in her eyes he was reminded to take things slow. However, her kiss, almost violent, told him to go on with his plans. He removed the last article standing between them, but he still refused to look at her body. His stare remained on her ethereal face.  
"I won't look at you until you tell me I can. Not until you're ready for me to view you as you are. No crown nor bracelets getting in the way. Just you and me."  
Instead of responding, Diana reached to pull off her arm bracelets. Taking them off, she handed them to Clark. She then took off her crown, but before handing it to him she spoke:  
"I have never trusted a man the way that I trust you. I want you to see me as I am. I need you to."  
"For as long as you will have me, I will spend each day giving you all you need, and all of me," he said.  
"Then look at me, Kal-el."

Clark had never experienced a more beautiful or sensual moment until that night. It was something he would never forget: Making love to his best friend, to his soul mate, for the very first time.  
As Clark looked down at Diana he realized it was the first time in years that he felt at home. But even in this time of bliss a small part of him, the part which got in the way of his happiness, kept screaming, "It will never work!" Questions flew through his head. How would the League take their relationship?, How would Bruce react?, How would the world?  
Clark shrugged off the negative thoughts and pulled Diana closer against him. She sighed deeply. He could melt into her at that moment. She possessed him in a way that no other woman, not even Lois, ever had. He silently prayed that no matter what could happen tomorrow or the next day or years from now, that this moment would always live deep inside of him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Time of Light

Part 6- The Time of Light

The days that followed Clark's intimate connection with Diana, were some of the happiest of his life. He had been worried the morning after, that she would regret moving so fast. He thought they both would feel awkward but neither did. They awoke nestled in one another's arms. They talked for some time about the night before and about what could be. They ate breakfast with delirious smiles plastered on their faces. He couldn't resist touching her. When she walked by him to go to the refrigerator he pulled her into him. She giggled and started to kiss him. They made love again in the kitchen.

Eventually, they got dressed and went back into the trenches. Each realized that they had to maintain their professionalism when working with the Dysians. Clark sometimes had a rough time trying to keep from kissing her. The days of rebuilding bridges and roadways would go on for so long that Clark thought he would die from the lack of affection. Sometimes he broke the rules and stole a kiss when he thought they were alone. She would half heartedly chastise him, but give into his advances nonetheless.

When the work day was done, the two would venture home and give into the desire that they had to hold back for so many hours. Clark would make dinner and Diana would set the mood. They would start off sitting at the table chatting and laughing, but eventually she would end up on his lap feeding him and he would be feeding her. Then things would become less light hearted and more passionate. The night would end with the two of them between the sheets. Clark would cradle Diana's body as they both fell into a blissful sleep.

Things were looking up for Dysia and for Clark's life. Many major roadways were built, towns were being constructed, and all of the debris was finally cleared away. Clark was meeting his challenge head on. He knew he wouldn't of been this successful if it wasn't for his better half, guiding him and supporting him. It scared him a little that he already thought of her in that way; as his better half. For such a long time the only person that filled that role was Lois, and now it was his best friend.

Part of him wondered what would've been if he had met Diana before Lois. Would he have fallen in love with Diana sooner? Would Diana have been his wife? Would his whole life be completely different? These questions came into his mind more and more as things on Dysia became more stable and it seemed that their stay on the planet was nearing its end.

Clark was nervous about life after Dysia. Diana and him were able to have this place for themselves without the prying eyes of the League or the world interfering. He still wasn't sure how people would react to the news of their relationship, especially Bruce. He hoped his friend would be supportive like Clark had been when Bruce was with Diana. But Clark knew how Bruce could be when things came to Diana. She was a sore spot for him. Even though he ended things with her, which Clark never knew the whole reason for, he still held deep feelings for her. It wasn't really anything Bruce ever told him, it was more in the way he looked out for her and watched her from the corner of his eye. Bruce played the sarcastic card to keep his distance, but Clark recognized how much Diana meant to him even if he would never admit to it.

Clark knew Diana was worried about these things too, but being her usual self she tried to keep the negative thoughts at bay and deal with the here and now. Clark admired that about her the most. Her ability to keep the past in the past and the future in the future was something he was never good at. He was always thinking back and looking forward which sometimes screwed with the great things happening to him in the current moment.

He loved the secret little world that he and Diana shared, but he knew it wasn't life merely a beautiful fantasy. The real world was calling them home soon. They had a little time left on Dysia, but the Daily Planet would need him and the Embassy would need her. The League was at the forefront pushing them along. They would be back to the grind of catching bad guys and preventing takeovers. They would be back facing the judgment of their good friends when they finally revealed their love for one another. The world might celebrate the union of Superman and Wonder Woman but Clark knew many of the League members would have their misgivings. He just hoped that he was wrong about how things would play out. Moreover, he hoped that he and Diana could make it work regardless of what obstacles they faced. He loved her. He knew no matter how hard some would try to make it for them that he would fight for Diana. He would fight for their love. Maybe Dysia wasn't the dream maybe their life on earth would prove to be their true paradise. He hoped with all his might that it would be.


	7. Chapter 7: Things We Know

Part 7- Things We Know

Clark was pleased with all the progress the Dysians had made. A torn planet containing a divided people had transformed into a thriving world once more. His efforts to unite the people and lead them toward something new, and better had worked. There was still a great deal of reconstruction to be done, but Clark knew that it would be solely up to the Dysians from this point on. It was their home again, and they were finally strong enough to reclaim it.

Realizing his work on Dysia was over, Clark decided to talk to Diana openly about his Bruce concerns and everything else that he was dreading. Once the two were back at their makeshift home, he brought up the subject that they both had been avoiding: life back on earth.

"Diana, are you worried about Bruce's reaction?" he asked as he sat down next to her.  
Diana looked toward the Milky way painting.  
"Of course I am, but he's our friend he should understand...more than anyone."  
Clark laid his hand over top of hers. Her gaze left the picture and focused only on him.  
"He should understand, but we both know how he can be. You really mean a lot to him."  
That little line was forming on her forehead again. Her eyes were a little darker too. Clark knew he was about to have it.  
"Kal-el, Bruce meant something to me too, but we weren't right for each other. If he gets hurt I'll feel guilty, but I won't stop loving you as fiercely as I do now. Don't talk to me as if I were oblivious to the consequences," she said as she moved her hand away from his.  
Clark instantly regretted ever mentioning Bruce. He just wanted them to really face what might happen. He listened for her heart rate to normalize before he touched her again. When it sounded as if she was calmer, Clark placed his hand on her shoulder. When she looked at him, he saw his own remorse filling up her eyes.  
"I didn't mean to get so mad at you," she says faintly.  
"It's alright. Talking about the past can sometimes be difficult. But we have to think about this, Diana. He's not the only one that could have problems with us. You and I are the most powerful members, a part of the trinity, the core of the League, and some might think we'll get distracted or the world will be too focused on us as a couple to see..."  
"Are these their fears or yours?"  
" Diana, I love you like I have never loved anyone. I'm worried but I'm not afraid. I want to believe that all of our friends will support us, but I know how some have difficulty with change."  
Diana laid her head on Clark's chest. She then spoke:  
"Maybe we should keep 'us' a secret for awhile. We would have to tell J'onnz because his telepathy would pick up on it anyway. He's kept other secrets he would keep this one. He's always been the wisest of us. While we're pretending to just be close friends, we can figure out how we will tell Bruce and everyone else. But I think it's important that we keep our privacy for a little while."  
"This is why you're my better half. Even when you're a little angry with me you can still see the best strategy for a situation," he said with his trademark farm boy smile.  
"Well, when you smile at me like that I can never really stay mad at you...it was good that we talked about this," she said as she kissed him lightly on his mouth.

Clark kissed her a little deeper. Before he knew it, they were both on the floor, their uniforms thrown all over, and sweat running down his chest. He never sweated before he started his relationship with Diana. Then again he never could let go physically before Diana either. When he was with Lois, he always had to hold himself back for fear of hurting her. Diana was different. She was his equal in strength and ability. She was the only person in the League he could spar with and not worry about injuring her severely. Their love making could go on and on because they both had that type of stamina. It was funny to him. For a majority of his early life he had been practically a monk and in just a few short weeks he was more satisfied than he had ever been. Clark smiled to himself as he pulled Diana on top of him.  
"I'm glad we talked about this too," he said with a huge grin.  
"You're such a guy sometimes," she said as she playfully rolled her eyes.  
"Well, it's good that I am or this would've been really awkward," he said with a laugh.  
Diana laughed too. She bent down and started kissing him again. Clark loved how they could argue and love each other without any baggage getting in the way. He just hoped that times like this would remain as strong when they had to face the real challenges back home.


	8. Chapter 8: Back Again

Part 8- Back Again

Clark and Diana decided that the best way to keep their relationship under radar was to look as though things were the same as ever. Even though he really wanted her to stay over at his apartment when they returned, he knew it wasn't a great idea. Instead, Diana went back to her embassy apartment and agreed to meet him at a secret location. The secret rendezvous spot had been a special meeting place for the two long before they were even romantically involved. It was an old abandoned gazebo in a cherry orchard. Clark had discovered it one day when he was looking for a special set of flowers for Lois' birthday. He saw a vast field of flowers and cherries growing all over and decided to explore it further. Later, when Diana was feeling lonely and lost because of her exile from Paradise Island, Clark took her to the orchard to cheer her up. She instantly adored the place. Anytime they both needed an escape from the rigors of life they would go to the gazebo to talk and laugh. It was a very beautiful and peaceful sanctuary for them.

Before their evening rendezvous would take place, Clark and Diana would meet with J'onn to talk about their new romance. Although Clark was still weary of letting anyone in on their love, he knew he could trust his Martian friend more than anyone. J'onn agreed to meet the two at a little diner in Star City. Clark could tell by J'onn's tone on the communicator that he already had some idea of what the meeting could be about.

"It's good to see you two again. Two months felt like two years," said J'onn as he stood to hug Clark and Diana.  
"We're glad to see you too. Life isn't the same without Oreo crumbs," Diana said with a smirk.  
J'onn blushed. His Oreo addiction was the one thing he couldn't seem to overcome. It was the one thing that made the super intelligent being as normal as anyone else. It also gave his fellow League members a good laugh from time to time.  
"I've cut down to a box a day."  
"Well, we all have to start somewhere," Clark said with a grin.  
"My addictions aside, you two brought me here to talk about something very important. I have some idea but I'm sure you'd rather tell me."  
Clark looked at Diana. They both were unsure how to start. J'onn could see the hesitation between the two and decided to reassure them.  
"I'm your friend. I will never judge you. I love you both. If you have some news, some good news, tell me," he said with a knowing smile.  
Clark cleared his throat and took Diana's hand into his own. Diana looked at him with some surprise but then sighed with relief at his touch.  
"On Dysia, me and Diana discovered many things. The most important thing was the bond we share. We realized how much we love each other. Diana and I have started a relationship."  
There was a silence. Clark stared at his alien friend in anticipation. Diana's hand clung to Clark's fiercely as they awaited J'onn's response. The Martian looked the two over and began to smile.  
"I've known this day would come eventually. I always sensed the seeds of future flowers hidden within the soil of your friendship. I'm glad that you realized the truth of things," J'onn said with emphasis to Clark.  
"I know I was blind for a long time. But I think part of me always knew that Diana was more to me than a close friend," he said as he held her hand a little tighter.  
"We were both in denial for a long time, Kal. I'm so happy now that we're together."  
Clark and Diana stared at one another lovingly. J'onn felt a little uncomfortable.  
"Well, your secret is safe with me. I know you both are unsure of the others, especially our Dark Knight, but things have a way of working themselves out."  
"We start back at the League tomorrow. Do you think anyone will notice a difference?," Clark asked.  
"If you two refrain from looking at each other in the romantic way you just did then I think you'll be fine. Just make sure to keep your affections outside of the League headquarters. I love our friends but the League can be just as bad as a high school cafeteria when it comes to gossip," J'onn said with a shake of his head.  
Diana and Clark laughed at their friend's comment. But they both knew how right he was. The moment Vixen found out that Question and Huntress were going on a date everyone was talking about it.

"J'onn, how do we tell the world, and more importantly how do we announce our relationship to our non-Meta friends. I mean, does Clark Kent announce a relationship with Diana Prince?," Clark asked.  
"Well, you both have been good at keeping your alter egos and your public personas separate. Clark Kent isn't Superman to the public or to your friend Jimmy. He would just think you've been dating someone new. I'm sure he wouldn't even know Diana is Wonder Woman. As for announcing your relationship to the world, well, that's up to you. Clark Kent and Diana Prince can be a couple, but that doesn't mean your superhero personas have to. But then again if Wonderwoman were to ever become pregnant then the public would want to know by who..."  
"I can't get pregnant. I was made by magic and wasn't created with that ablity," she said as darkness washed over eyes.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You never told me."  
"You never told me either," Clark said softly.  
"It was never something I wanted to talk about. You know I tell you everything, and I was going to tell you this I just didn't have the courage before," she said with a tear.  
Clark embraced Diana. He never saw her so sad before. Her tears kept coming but her sobs were quiet. J'onn looked on with guilt for ever bringing the pregnancy issue up.  
"It's okay, Diana. We could always adopt. I'm a big fan of adoption, " Clark said with a wink.  
Diana smiled and wiped her face. She then laid her head against Clark's chest. Clark gently rubbed her hand with his own. J'onn once again felt like the third wheel.  
"You two look like you need some privacy so I'm off. I'm glad you two trust me enough with this information. I'll never tell a soul," the Martian said as he disappeared into thin air.

"I'm glad we talked to J'onn, like you said, he is the wisest of us," Clark said.  
"But will the rest be as supportive?"  
"We'll just have to wait and see. It's almost five and our 'meeting' is in two hours. I have to get some things ready before then..."  
"What are you planning?"  
"You'll just have to find out when you get there," he said with a gentle kiss.  
"Well, I have to get ready too. I'll see you there. I love you," she said with a kiss of her own.

Clark had spent an hour setting the gazebo up with candles and flowers. He brought a small table and a light blue tablecloth. He also brought a little cd player to play a mix cd he made her. He laughed at his own corny actions. Diana was definitely getting under his skin like no one else. Clark set up the food and the champagne. The last bit of preparation was to change into his favorite dark blue dress shirt and black slacks.  
Diana arrived a few minutes later. She wore a flowy crimson dress. When she saw the beautifully decorated gazebo her smile grew even wider.  
"You outdid yourself," she said as she flew down to meet him.  
Clark kissed her and directed her to the table.  
"I'm happy you like it. This is our place," he said as he pulled out her chair.  
"Well, you made 'our' place look amazing," she said with a wistful look.  
"I brought some of your favorite Italian cuisine and a bottle of champagne."  
"That's sounds lovely. This is lovely," she said softly.  
Clark smiled at her words and put the cd in. The first song to play was her all time favorite, "God Only Knows," by Claudine Longet.  
Diana's face perked up even more when she heard the tune.  
"You know me so well. I love that you know me, really know me," she said biting her lip.  
Clark sat across from her and stroked her hand.  
"I know it'll be hard to pretend to not want each other, that's why I want tonight to be special. Our time together should always be this good," he said.  
Diana stood up and put her hand out for him.  
"Are you asking me to dance?" he said jokingly.  
"Yes. I am an Amazon, remember. So can I have this dance?"  
"Of course."  
The two danced for some time as they looked into one another's eyes. The food was delicious and the evening sky was full of stars. They talked about everything and laughed as they usually had but this time they fell into a deep kiss afterward. Tomorrow would be stressful but tonight was heaven.


	9. Chapter 9: The Break

Part 9- The Break

The easy part of Clark's day was his time spent at the Daily Planet. He caught up with Jimmy and told him all about his new girlfriend, Diana. To his relief, Jimmy was so happy for him that he didn't ask for too many details about the trip itself. Jimmy just kept saying how content Clark seemed from his vacation. Clark was also assigned an interview with one of his biggest heroes, scientist Renee Dylan, who was able to find a way to heal people of the sometimes adverse effects of kryptonite exposure. Clark felt at ease for the majority of the day up until it was getting close to quitting time.  
He knew he would have to head an evening meeting with the original league members that night. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to pull off the ruse that he and Diana were still just good friends. Clark knew that Bruce was good at sensing little changes in a person's mannerisms or tone of voice. He wondered if his attempts at fudging the truth had improved since he donned his Superman persona. He knew he had never been a great liar, and Bruce was a master at detecting deception. Overall, he was sure that the meeting would feel like the longest of his life.

Clark entered the Watchtower kitchen to get a quick snack before the meeting. On his way through the room he was greeted by Super girl with a big hug and her standard, "Hey Cuz!" He also got a nod from Hawk and Dove who sat by the window arguing about the meaning behind the Matrix Trilogy. So far, everything seemed to be going normally. Clark made it to the fridge and took out a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a piece of left over cake from Dinah's birthday. Just as he was ready to sit down and eat he felt an ever so familiar whoosh of air swirl around him.  
"Hey, Big Blue! Two months felt like forever. I missed our races," the Flash said with his usual ear to ear grin.  
"I missed them too. I mean I've got to beat you some time...How has everything been since I've been gone?"  
"Well, me, Bats, and GL had to capture Mr. Freeze and the Riddler. They were gonna use this new animal mind control device that would turn your sweet dog Shelby into a crazed and vicious hound. They were going to set the animals loose on the public... You know, the usual," he said as he downed four bottles of coke at a lightning speed.  
Clark laughed at his young friend. Bart was the only one in the League who could distract him from his worries. He was the funniest and kindest person he knew. Even though they weren't blood brothers, Clark had felt like Bart was his little brother since they first met in Smallville so many years ago.  
"You know you shouldn't drink so much soda, Flash. All that caffeine makes you even more hyper than usual," Clark said as he took a bite of the chocolate cake.  
"I'm not hyper. I'm just more wide awake than most...So, how was your mission? What are Dysian women like? I mean, are they Halle Berry hot or Angelina Jolie hot?"  
Clark shook his head. Flash was always thinking about women, and always flirting with every female of the League. He was a good guy, but always driven by his hormones.  
"I wasn't there to get a date, Flash. Anyway, isn't it a little soon for you to be scoping for women? You and Chloe did date for two years..."  
" I'm not scoping for women. I just need a distraction...you know how hard it can be when you have to let someone go," he said in a quiet voice.  
"That I do know...Look, you're as good a friend to me as Chloe is, and if you want to talk about anything I'm here for you," Clark said as he placed a hand on Flash's shoulder.  
Flash nodded slowly. Clark was about to comfort him further when he suddenly felt someone staring at him. Clark turned to see Bruce in the doorway watching him and Bart.  
"Hey, Bats. What's up?", Flash asked with the hope that Clark would forget their conversation.  
"I need to talk to Superman. Alone."  
"Sure, we're about done anyway. Thanks for the talk, Supes," Flash said as he made his fast getaway down the corridor.

"Nice to see you too, Batman. How was my mission? Well, it went really well, thanks for asking..."  
"Are you done?," Bruce asked in a flat tone.  
"Yeah, what do you need to talk about?"  
"Not here. Follow me."  
Clark put his dish aside and trailed behind Bruce. They walked down the long halls of the Watchtower in silence. Clark felt uneasy about the tete-a-tete he was about to have with Bruce. He prayed that the conversation would be about anything other than Diana. How could he know anyway? They had been so careful, but then again this was the Batman.

The two found their way into Bruce's small living quarters. Every member of the League could keep a room at the Watchtower if they needed it. Each space had all the furnishings of a small hotel room, except for the mints on the pillow.  
"So, what is it Bruce?"  
"I've discovered something that will change your life...I don't know how to say this to you..." Bruce walked near the desk and took a long look at Clark.  
"I can handle it Bruce. Just tell me."  
"I saw Lois."  
"Bruce, that isn't funny. Why would you say something like..."  
"I'm serious. Last night, when I was on patrol I saw her, Clark. At first, I thought it was just another thief breaking into the museum, but it was her. I fought her but she nearly killed me..."  
"It couldn't be her. First, she's been dead for ten years. Secondly, she would never try to kill anyone. How do you know this wasn't just a clone that Lex created? He's done that before," Clark said as he began pacing the room.  
"Before she flew out the window, she said, 'You still have the moves, Bruce.' She knew who I was, Clark. She remembered me."  
"Lex could've programmed Lois' memories into a clone..."  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe it isn't really her, but don't you owe it to yourself to find out?"  
Clark heard the caring tone in his friend's voice. Bruce was concerned, and Bruce was never one to be open about his emotions. Clark knew that whoever Bruce saw must have looked like his Lois. He knew there had to be more to the story because Lois would never steal from anyone, let alone a museum. But this Lois had known Bruce was Batman. Clark didn't know what to believe. Suddenly, Diana's face came into his mind. A panic ran through his body as he wondered how she would take this news. He loved her and he didn't want her to doubt that. However, the thought of Lois being alive made him feel a stream of emotions that he thought he had put to rest long ago.  
"Clark, are you alright? You've just been staring out," Bruce said as he laid a hand on Clark's shoulder.  
"Let's keep this between you and me for now. I want to get through this meeting without any problems," Clark said walking toward the ship window. He began staring at the earth.  
"I understand. I'll try to find whatever information I can on this mystery woman...If you don't feel up to running the meeting I could..."  
"No, I'm fine with doing it. You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."  
Bruce nodded and began to walk out the door when he suddenly stopped.  
"How was your mission? Were you and Diana successful?"  
Clark looked back at Bruce. A heavy guilt filled his heart.  
"We were able to bring the people together. The planet is more stable. There is still a lot to be done...but isn't there always," Clark said with a forced smile.  
"It is good to have you back," the Dark Knight said as he left the room.  
Clark looked back out the window staring blankly at the blue earth below. The meeting had yet to start, but he was already feeling like he was in his own personal hell.


	10. Chapter 10: The Roundtable

Part 10- The Roundtable

All the members were seated at the table awaiting Clark's arrival. Clark super sped from Bruce's bedroom to the meeting. When he made it to the door, a feeling of dread flooded his senses. He would have to conduct a discussion as if nothing had happened, as if he didn't just have the shock of his life. Clark took a deep breath and tried to put on his best smile. He knew how to fake happiness he had done it many times during his teenage years.

"Hello, everyone. It's nice to see all of you," he said looking over the table to see Wonder Woman's hand shaking a bit. She was nervous. He threw a subtle smile her way and noticed the shaking slow down.  
"Well, I guess Dysia was a success," Shayera said.  
"Yes, me and Diana were able to reconstruct many major roadways, bridges, and homes. The people have really banded together," he said as he sat in the middle chair.  
"Did anything interesting happen during your stay?" Green Lantern asked.  
Clark looked over at Diana and then at Bruce.  
"Well, I discovered that spicy tekula can really do a number on my stomach, " he said with a fake laugh.  
"What's tekula, Supes?", asked the Flash.  
"It's kind of like ham but it's from this really bizarre purple animal that resembles a dinosaur more than anything else."  
"Sounds...tasty."  
Clark genuinely laughed this time. Once again Flash was able to distract him from the stressful secrets he was keeping.  
"Now that pleasantries are over, can we start the meeting?", asked J'onn.  
"Oh, of course. Got a bus to catch?", Clark asked with a smirk.  
"Sorry if I seemed rude. I just feel really exhausted."  
"It's alright. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"I think I'm just recovering from that mind wipe I did of the city, a week ago. So many thoughts at once really depleted my energy."  
"I understand. I'll try to make this as brief as possible," he said as he took out his notebook.

Clark could feel both Diana's and Bruce's eyes following his every move. Bruce was concerned that Clark would fall apart at the seams, and Diana was worried he wasn't putting up a good enough act for their friends to believe.  
"So, first on the agenda is the "Justice For All", charity dinner. The money raised will go toward rescuing children from slavery in poor or developing nations. Lara Croft, James Croft's aristocrat daughter, is hosting the event. She has invited League members to make an appearance and even give a speech. She really wants you to give the speech," Clark said as he pointed to Batman.  
Clark noticed Bruce's jaw tighten at the mention of Lara Croft.  
"I don't give speeches."  
"Well, I can give it, but she asked for you specifically. She's putting up a lot of her own money for this cause, and if she wants Batman do give a speech I don't think that's much to ask. Anyway, the League is about helping people. You giving a speech could further the cause in ways no one could conceive and..."  
"Fine, I'll give the speech. Stop with the lecture."  
Good, Bruce was now distracted for a while. Clark was grateful that Bruce was so wrapped up in his, apparent fear of public speaking, to notice anything amiss between himself and Diana.  
"Second on the agenda, the navigator jet needs to be taken in for a service check. John it's your turn to take it in."  
Clark heard the groan of his friend.  
"Third, Zatanna's birthday is Friday does anyone have any ideas on the party? Diana?"  
"Oh, well, she does love Thai food. I guess I could fly to Bangkok to get her favorite dishes. She also loves red velvet cake."  
"Okay, Diana. You know her best maybe you could head the party preparations?"  
"Sure."  
Diana was now too busy thinking about the party to study Clark's every move. He could relax a little.  
"Well, that's about all for today. Does anyone have anything to bring up or any questions?"  
"I have a major gripe. Can you talk to Black Canary and Green Arrow. Their arguments can go sometimes in to the early morning hours and I haven't slept well in two days, " Shayera said as she shook her head.  
Clark smiled inwardly. So, they got together after all. He felt happy for Oliver. His friend never really gave himself over to a woman before, and he knew that Dinah had to be special if he would abdicate his power to her.  
"I'll talk to them. Does anyone else have anything?"  
The members all shook their head.  
"Okay then. This meeting is adjourned."  
The members got up and began to leave the room. Diana noticeably walked to the window and began staring out. Bruce went beside her. Clark wondered what Bruce was saying. Clark saw Diana smirk. Batman walked out the door with a subtle nod to Clark.  
"So, the meeting went well," Clark said as he neared Diana.  
"Better than I thought...why did you put me on Birthday duty?"  
"You and Z are close friends I thought you'd want to.."  
"Of course we're close friends but Kara usually heads those activities. She loves hosting parties."  
"This is true, but Kara needs to focus less on partying and more on training. Anyway, you'd plan a killer party," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Kal, is something wrong? You seem a little different."  
"Nothing is wrong. I just need to get reacclimated to the old work day."  
"I know what you mean. Between working at the embassy and fighting crime, I feel a little stretched to my limit."  
Clark looked around to see if anyone was watching before he got closer to Diana.  
"What was Bruce saying to you?"  
"Oh, he was just saying that the League missed me, meaning him. Don't worry about it."  
" Yeah, a billionaire playboy who had a previous relationship with you, says something flirtatious like that and I shouldn't worry about it."  
"Don't get jealous...and he wasn't flirting. Batman doesn't flirt. Bruce Wayne flirts. Anyway, we're still friends Clark. Friends miss each other."  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little stressed right now and seeing him talk to you just got under my skin."  
"It's alright."  
Diana leaned in closer.  
"Are we still on for tonight?", she asked.  
"Yeah, we're meeting at the Midland Bed and Breakfast on route 40. It's a nice, inconspicuous place. We can have the whole night to..."  
Clark whispered the rest in her ear. Diana's face became red.  
"Kal, I never thought you could be so risqué."  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Diana."  
Clark shuddered a little at his own comment. The image of Lois came back to him at that moment. He had to be careful not reveal anything. Diana could always tell when something was off.  
"Well, I better get the data reports into the computer. I'll see you later," he said suddenly.  
"I'll see you later, Kal."

Clark knew he would have to do some of his own investigating. He had four hours until his tryst with Diana. He would have to go out on his own patrol of Gotham to find out the truth behind the Lois look alike. He hoped he didn't run into Bruce on his way. Gotham was Batman's city, and he didn't want to get into a huge argument with Bruce over it. Clark would never usually break this cardinal rule but he needed answers and they could only be found in Gotham.


	11. Chapter 11: In These Shadows

Part 11- In These Shadows

Clark decided to go to Gotham in his casual clothes. He would be as unnoticeable as possible. He didn't need anyone screaming "Superman!" The last thing he wanted was for Bruce to find out he was there.

Clark began his search through the Morgan district. It was the epicenter of most illegal-meta related activities. No person would be walking through this area of Gotham unless they had some unsavory business to attend to. Clark could tell from some of the looks that he was getting that he was on the verge of getting mugged at any moment. It was the glasses that did it. People always underestimated his ability to fight because of his glasses and his boyish looks. He continued to walk searching for anything or anyone that stood out. He saw a red lit sign of a night club glaring at him from across the street. The club was called Coda. He had heard of it before. It was one of the toughest Meta clubs in the area. Some of worst criminal minds could be found there. Clark decided he would make an appearance.

Clark could tell from the types of people standing at the entrance and the look of the body guards, that he wouldn't have a chance through the front door. Instead, he went through a back alley and found his way in. Once he was inside, he tried to stay in the dark shadows of the club. He realized that he would've definitely stuck out like a sore thumb if he hadn't worn his black trench coat. Everyone there was wearing trench coats, black leather, and many outfits that looked like they were hard to breathe in. For now, he was slipping through the crowd undetected.

A waitress wearing a red corset and tight leather pants was talking to a man who seemed to be of some importance. Although Clark couldn't see his face, he did see a throng of men standing on guard around his private booth. A black-haired woman with strange gray eyes sat by his side. Clark x-rayed the woman to see if he could find a trace of any kryptonite in her system. He found none. He actually found nothing at all. There was no sign of a heartbeat or steady inhalation or exhalation of breath. Whatever she was she wasn't human. By the look of her eyes and the strange symbols she wore around her neck Clark could tell she was some type of sorceress. Just as Clark was about to see the face of the man next to her, a voice nudged him from his thoughts.  
"Would you like to join me for a drink?"  
Clark turned to see a woman clad in a black leather dress smiling at him. Her hair was a dark red color. Her eyes were a dark blue. Even though she looked the part, something about her smile seemed too innocent for such a place.  
"I really don't drink."  
"You came all the way to a club, not to drink? Now where's the sense in that?"  
"Well, one could just dance."  
The woman walked closer to Clark. She traced the collar of his coat with her finger.  
"You could use something to loosen you up. Come on and join me. You won't regret it," she said as she placed her hand on his chest.  
Clark felt uncomfortable with the offer, but he knew this could be his one shot to get the dirt on the comings and goings of the club.  
"Okay. Let's get a drink."  
The two made their way to a booth in the corner. The same waitress he saw earlier made her way over.  
"What'll you have?"  
"I'll have a whiskey sour and he'll have a bloody Mary."  
"You know I could've ordered for myself," Clark said as he placed a Coda matchbook in his pocket.  
"Yeah, you could've. But you don't look like you want to be in control tonight. And I like to be in control," she said as she placed a hand on his leg.  
Clark was startled by her action. He pushed her hand away.  
"We barely know each other. I don't even know your name."  
"This isn't exactly a place you go to remember someone's name," she said as she sat closer to him.  
Clark was about to say something when he saw the gray eyed woman walk past them. Something about her eyes was wrong, unnatural, and evil. He wondered just how many dark acts had been committed while those eyes watched in approval.  
"Are you still there?"  
Clark came back to reality once he heard the redhead's voice.  
"Oh, sorry I was just thinking."  
"You were just staring at Naya. She's beautiful isn't she," the woman said with a bit of distaste.  
"Who's the man she's with?"  
"His name is Odan. He's connected with all the major players. It's rumored that he used to be a mortal man until Ares made him immortal. Some kind of thank you for saving Ares from a warlock. Why do you ask?"  
"I'm looking for someone. An old friend...Do you recognize this woman?" Clark said as he pulled out an old picture of Lois.  
The girl looked at the photo. Her face seemed to become completely devoid of emotion at the sight of Lois.  
"Never seen her. Why would Odan know?", the woman said with a coldness he hadn't noticed earlier.  
"He probably doesn't. It was just a hunch."  
Clark could sense something off about this woman. Her line of questioning didn't just seem like simple curiosity. Her smile seemed less innocent. Maybe she was more a part of this world than he initially thought.  
"Look, here's some money for the drinks. Thanks, but I better get going."  
The woman said nothing. She just stared at Clark. To be more accurate she stared into him. Clark could sense that she knew more about this Lois situation that she wasn't willing to divulge. If this woman was mixed up in magic he wouldn't have much of a fight against her. Clark decided to head out of the club. Although he hadn't gotten much information he had a feeling that this Naya might be involved along with her immortal consort.

As Clark walked down the darkened street he could hear someone creeping slowly behind him. Clark continued to walk normally not trying to show any sudden change. A scent was in the air. It was familiar like burning wood and leaves. Clark watched the shadows of the buildings to see the outline of the person behind him but there was nothing there.  
"You know I'm here. Let's stop the charade," a hollow, low voice said. Clark turned to find no one.  
"Where are you?"  
"That doesn't matter. You came here for answers, and I have them."  
Clark x-rayed the space before him and around him, but found no trace of life.  
"Are you good or evil?"  
"I am whatever the situation calls for."  
Clark took in a breath. He didn't know how to battle something he couldn't even see.  
"What answers do you have for me?"  
"The woman you seek, the one who you call Lois, I know where she is. Do you want to know?"  
"I do, but how do I know you are telling me the truth?"  
"You don't."  
There was a long silence.  
"Do you want to know?"  
"Tell me."  
"Go to the man who makes the swords. He lives deep near where the water runs. He knows all the turns, the valleys, and the planes. He will take you to the place where the world begins. There, is where you will see her again," the voice echoed around him.  
"I don't understand...What does it mean?"  
"That is for you to figure out."  
Clark was suddenly very cold. His heart was pounding against his chest. He looked at his watch and saw that he had only thirty minutes to get to Diana. Clark started to take off for the sky when he felt that horrible feeling again. The same feeling he had when he saw Naya's eyes. A sinister force was watching from a distance. Clark wasn't accustomed to fear, but he felt it in that moment.


	12. Chapter 12: Lover's Scene

Chapter 12- Lover's Scene

Clark landed on the balcony of the room Diana was staying in. He tapped on the door and could hear her coming. Through the glass he could see her dressed in a long silver nightgown that clung to each curve of her body. Her hair was down and slightly tussled. When she looked at him, he saw a soft smile form against her face. Even though Clark was still reeling from the events in Gotham and the eerie presence he encountered, he instantly felt overcome with warmth at the sight of his beautiful love.  
"Diana, you look gorgeous," he said as he walked into the suite.  
"You like it? I got it special for tonight...Are you going to kiss me or what?", she said with a playful smile.  
Clark pulled Diana in for a long kiss. He hadn't touched her that whole day. The sensation of her against him made him feel at peace for the first time since getting Bruce's news.  
"Today was so rough. I like having you to come home to after a bad day," he said as he continued to hold her.  
"I like having you here too."  
Diana pulled out of the hug and took Clark's hands into her own. She began to lead him to the bed where she motioned for him to sit. Diana walked over to the table and poured two glasses of champagne.  
"I know how you prefer champagne over wine. I also got this spread of fruit and pastries from downstairs. The owners are really nice. They were willing to whip up whatever I wanted. I told them this was a special night for me and my boyfriend."  
Clark smiled at the boyfriend reference. He was Diana's boyfriend. It was nice to hear but also a little strange. He was her boyfriend, but he was also so much more. She was definitely more than a girlfriend. She was the most important part of his life. She was his missing piece. Diana was indescribable.  
"The champagne tastes great. This inn is pretty nice too. Maybe it can be a new place for us," he said as he finally took off his coat and relaxed against the pillow. Diana lay next to him.  
"It's still hard to believe that no one can tell you're Superman," she said as she took off his glasses and placed them on the night stand.  
"It's not really about the appearance, as it is the personality. I act less sure of myself and purposely clumsy. No one would think those two things of Superman."  
"What would one say about Kal-el?"  
"Well, Jor-el would say he's stubborn and disobedient. If Raya were still alive she would say he's good natured yet hesitant to accept responsibility. Kara would just say, "Kal-el who? Don't you mean wet blanket Kent, whose always telling me what to do."  
Diana laughed at Clark's impersonation of his younger cousin. Clark couldn't remember a time when he couldn't make her laugh. It was one of his secret pleasures. He'd never tell her though.  
"So, we have Clark Kent, Superman, and Kal-el covered. What would one say about Kal?" she said as she stroked his cheek.  
"Well, a stunning Amazon would say that he's kind, gentle, overwhelmingly handsome, charismatic, and one of the best lovers she's ever had," he said with that unmistakable grin.  
Diana hit Clark with her pillow. She then pushed on top of Clark and tried to hit him once more. Clark successfully rolled on top of her, pinning her hands over her head as he tickled her. She was laughing hysterically as he tickled her without mercy.  
"Do you surrender?"  
"Not usually, but I can for you," she said in a sultry tone.  
The meaning wasn't lost on Clark who laid a sensuous kiss on Diana. Slowly he moved from her mouth down to her weak spot, the hollow of her neck. He heard her take in a breath. Suddenly, her hands were roaming through his hair as he began rubbing his hands against her chest and waist. He lightly pulled down the strap of her gown and kissed the skin there. Diana pulled his head up to hers once more.  
"You need to get out of those clothes," she said huskily.  
Clark was about to super speed out of them but Diana pulled him down.  
"Let me undress you, and then you can undress me."  
Clark nodded at her request. Diana took her time unbuttoning his shirt and easing the clothing off of him. Her eyes looked over his muscular form. Although they had done this many times, she still looked mesmerized by the sight of him. Her awe became that much more, once she removed his pants and boxers. She was about to touch him when Clark stopped her.  
"Now it's my turn."  
Clark purposely moved at a glacial pace as he took her straps down and moved the silky fabric off of her form. There was nothing underneath. He was glad. There was little self control left for either of them at this point. He then pulled her down on the bed. The two took their time exploring one another. The lack of affection for a whole day had made this time even more intense.

After four hours of love making, Clark and Diana finally lay peacefully within each other's arms. Clark could tell from Diana's breathing that she had finally fallen asleep. He was more than tired but something in him wouldn't let him go to sleep. His heart was with Diana but his head was still focused on the events of the night. He couldn't make any sense of the rhyme he was told or what exactly that thing was that spoke to him. Then there was that Naya woman and the Lois look alike. He didn't know how but he knew Naya had something to do with the whole mess. Diana suddenly turned to lie on Clark's chest. It was a small act, but enough to end his nonstop thoughts for the night. Clark kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. He would figure it out tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: Connections

Chapter 13- Connections

The next morning Clark had breakfast with Diana. He felt relaxed for a little while. They talked more about how to break the news to the League, and whether or not to tell the world. When it was around eight, the two parted and promised to meet again. Clark was grateful for the small break he had from all his worries. But now he was even more determined to get to the bottom of this mess.  
Calling in sick to Perry, Clark decided to use his day to decipher the riddle. He needed to find a man who makes swords and who lives where the world begins. Knowing that the world of magic seemed to have a hand in this strange matter, Clark decided to ask Zatanna for some help. However, he would have to be careful not to let on his real reasons for help. Diana and Zatanna were good friends and the last thing he wanted was for Diana to find out about Lois or this supposed Lois. Although Zatanna didn't know Clark and Diana were an item, she would undoubtedly relay Clark's case to her, considering Diana was his best friend.  
Clark knew that Zatanna was working at a magic store in downtown Metropolis. He would tell her that he was working on a case for a friend, and that he needed her to keep any findings classified. She would believe him. There was no reason for her to think he would be hiding something. He hated lying to a friend, but it was the only way to keep things from getting out of control.

The small shop was called The Powers That Be. The store didn't stand out much against the other brightly colored shops nearby. It seemed like the kind of place you could miss very easily. Clark made his way through the door. At first he didn't see anyone around except for a tiny man who sat in the corner reading a book about invocation.  
Suddenly, he heard his friend's familiar voice come up behind him.  
"Clark, what are you doing here?"  
She looked him up and down with a bemused look. She rarely saw him in his reporter persona.  
"I need your help. I'm working on something for a friend...it's a magical problem," he said in a quiet tone.  
"Oh. Well, come with me to the back...Mr. Carwell, can you excuse me for a few minutes?" she said to the man in the corner.  
The man nodded and the two proceeded to the backroom. After walking down a long hall illuminated with candle light, the two finally made their way into a small office. It wasn't a typical office with a computer or fax machine. There were spell books everywhere, a cauldron, and various potions lining the book shelves. Zatanna motioned for Clark to sit and she did the same.  
"Clark, what's the problem your friend is having?"  
"Well, he's seen a person from his past, someone who is dead. He's not sure if it's really them or not, but he needs to find out."  
"Death rising... Hmmm... Well, I'll need to know more. Who is this friend?"  
"Look, Z, they would prefer to remain anonymous. Please let's just keep this case between us."  
"Alright. But I'll need more. Is there anything else that they told you?"  
"Well, they had an encounter with a spirit. They couldn't see it but it was there. It told them a way to find their dead loved one. It was a strange riddle," he said as he took out the paper with the riddle on it.  
Zatanna looked it over a few times. She closed her eyes in thought. When she opened them she made an abrupt move to one of her books. She was sifting through the pages trying to find something. Clark just looked on waiting for her to explain.  
"Clark, the riddle may not be a riddle. The part about the man with swords reminds me of a legend. Have you ever heard of the voice of ages?"  
"No. What is that?"  
She finally stopped on a page and gave the book over to Clark to read. Before he could really look it over she began to recount the story.  
"The voice of ages is said to have once belonged to the first, all powerful wizard, Crecius. He is said to have created the rules of magic. He is also the one who mentored Merlin. Well, Crecius is as old as time itself. His power was unmatched for a long time until he was struck down by the God Teris..."  
"Teris? Diana has never mentioned such a God."  
"That's because he existed before the Olympian Gods. Much of his origin is unknown. Only those who studied the ancient magical texts would know of him. Anyway, this God destroyed Crecius, and spread his powers throughout the universe. Teris felt that no, one, being should have that much power over the mortal and immortal domain. It is said that he reigned fire down on the wizard, but instead of dying he merely changed. He was no longer a man or a being, but a voice. You see someone that powerful can never really be erased. He has too much of a karmic impact..."  
"Okay, so this voice was possibly Crecius. I don't understand what the riddle has to do with that?"  
"Well, it has been said that Crecius is behind Excalibur's construction. You see, Excalibur was forged by a master sword maker, named Pathius. He was a mortal man who was chosen to create the sword because he had a pure heart. Crecius not only gave him the power to create the sacred sword but also made him the one true being to watch over it throughout the ages..."  
"Crecius made him immortal?"  
"Yes. Pathius became an immortal guard of Excalibur. He was also the only being given the power to create other magical swords. Excalibur was the most important, but you'd be surprised by all the important swords that human history can thank Pathius for..."  
"Z, where is Pathius? I mean would I be able to find him?"  
"If the 'riddle' is correct you should find him at the place where the world begins. I'm pretty certain this means the land of knowledge..."  
"What is that?"  
"It's hidden from the mortal realm much like Paradise Island is. The land of knowledge is a place one finds only through magical intervention, and only those with pure hearts and minds are given such an amazing opportunity. The only wizard who could help you is my old friend Brighton. He knows much of the old ways of magic. He, himself, has seen the land of knowledge. I'll set up a meeting between you two, but be warned he will be testing you every step of the way. He has to make sure your worthy of such a place," she said as she put the book away and sat down.  
"Thank you, Z. I was so lost before..."  
"Don't you mean you're friend was lost?"  
"Oh, what I meant was I felt lost trying to help my friend. You know I'm not a fan of magic," he said nervously.  
"Well, I'm glad I could help. Is there anything else?"  
"Actually there is. Do you know of a sorceress by the name of Naya?"  
Zatanna's face went chalk white. She began to ring her hands frantically.  
"Z, are you alright?"  
"Naya is the destruction goddess, the demon sorceress. She was created from the dark time of magic, before the rules were in place. A time when evil reigned supreme. Like Crecius, she can't be destroyed. She can only change. It is said that her powers have diminished since the dark time and she has become something of a succubus. She drains the powers of other beings... I heard rumors that she was back... Have you seen her?"  
Clark was startled by Zatanna's flustered appearance. Z wasn't one to get scared of other magical beings. He knew that his feeling of Naya was right. Those eyes had been privy to many horrible acts. Clark started to feel a little scared himself.  
"I went to the Morgan district recently..."  
"Clark, a trip to that area is suicide for a person like you. What were you thinking?"  
"I just really want to help my friend, Z. She gave me chills. For some reason, I know she's involved," he said as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes.  
"I'm not one to argue with your gut instincts, Clark. Your intuition has saved the world a thousand times over...I'll try to find out what I can about her activities. But I really need to get back to work."  
"Of course. Thank you again."  
"Clark, promise me you'll stay out of the Morgan district."  
"I promise, " he said with a smile.

Clark left the shop feeling better than before. He finally had some answers. He began walking down the street when he suddenly heard screams a mile away. Clark went into the nearby phone booth and changed into his uniform. He flew toward the terrible sound of fear. He came upon Metropolis grand street to find citizens running for their lives as huge robots shot laser beams through the buildings.  
He could see that other Leaguers had shown up as well. Batman was throwing batarangs at some of the machines while Flash was rushing people to safety. Diana was there too. She was breaking some of the robots with her bare hands. Clark flew over to her.  
"Need some help."  
"Yeah, your heat vision should disable their programming."  
"Who sent these?" he said as he began firing his heat vision.  
"We're not sure yet."  
"Well, I wouldn't put it past Lex or Brainiac for that matter."  
"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. They could be from another planet, like before."  
Before Clark could respond a building exploded behind them. The impact knocked Diana across the sky. Clark rescued her before she crashed. She was unconscious for a second. Clark flew down to a nearby bench to examine her.  
"I'm fine... Just a little dazed," she said as she tried to break from is grasp.  
"Let me just scan your body for anything broken."  
"Fine."  
Clark could tell that her leg was broken and her shoulder was badly bruised.  
"It's broken, " he said as he touched her leg.  
"I can still fight."  
"No. I want you to go back to your plane."  
"It's not that bad."  
"Okay, try to walk."  
Diana started to stand but winced in pain and sat back down.  
"Alright, you win."  
Clark picked her up in his arms. She looked so beautiful during a battle.  
"Why are you staring?"  
"It's hard not to."  
"Not here," she said looking around to see if anyone was there.  
"No one's here. Just a quick kiss before I send you back."  
"Oh, alright," she said with a smile.  
The two kissed deeply. Diana lay her head on Clark's shoulder as they flew toward her plane.

After dropping Diana off, Clark flew back to the battle. There seemed to be even more robots than there were before.  
"Good, you're back," Batman said.  
"I took Diana to her plane. Do you have any idea who sent these?" he said as he tore a robot apart.  
"Looking at the capabilities I'd say it's another Cadmus project gone wrong."  
"I never thought of them but it make sense. They've been against the League for a while. For all we know this could be another ploy to make us look bad."  
"Or something worse," Bruce said as he knocked down another robot.  
"Superman, I think I know how to disable them. Knowing Cadmus, these are probably controlled through a satellite signal."  
"You want me to destroy it, right?"  
"I'm sure it will take them all down.'  
"I'm on it," Clark said as he flew into outer space toward the satellite.  
As Clark flew he suddenly felt that ominous feeling again. Then he started to feel the sickening sensation that only green kryptonite could give him. As fast as it came, he saw Naya's eyes flash in his mind. Then the feeling was gone. Shaking off the bad vibes Clark used his heat vision to destroy the satellite.  
Coming back down to the city he could see all the robots had become heaps of rubble. Bruce had been right. At least that was one crisis averted, but what had just happened? Why had he suddenly felt so bad? Most of all, why had he seen Naya's eyes?


	14. Chapter 14: It All Comes Out

Chapter 14- It All Comes Out

It was a bright morning in Metropolis. Clark had slept well considering the chaotic day before. The sun's rays warmed his face as he turned his eyes toward the window. Another long day was ahead of him. At least he now had some answers. Brighton would help him, and he was getting closer to knowing if Lois was back. Sighing to himself, Clark got up and began to make some coffee. Suddenly the phone began to ring.  
"Hello."  
"Kal, have you seen the newspaper today?" Diana said in a frenzied voice.  
"No. Diana what's wrong? You sound awful."  
"The front page of The Daily Planet has a picture of us...kissing!"  
"Wait, there has to be a mistake. We've been so careful."  
"We weren't careful yesterday. It was of us in the park. You were holding me...Someone was there, Kal."  
"I didn't hear anyone...how could they..."  
"Kal, everyone knows about us. Shayera and Z, have left dozens of messages on my machine. Oh, God! We have League business today. The gossip mill will be on overdrive...and Bruce found out from a newspaper instead of his best friends..."she said trying to catch her breath.  
"Honey, calm down. We're in this together. We'll go into the Watch Tower with our heads held high. They'll get used to us...and we'll be able to tell Bruce our side of things. He knows we would never mean to hurt him like this...'  
"Yes, but it will still hurt him. Everything has become such a mess," she said breaking into tears.  
"Di, don't cry. I promise you, we will get through this. Nothing is ever as bad as it seems. Look, I'll be by your place to pick you up. We don't need to show up separately anymore... Diana, I love you."  
"I love you too. Hurry. I really need you."  
"I'm already there," he said as he hung up the phone and super sped into his clothes.  
Clark felt just as anxious as Diana but he wouldn't let her know it. He had to be strong for her. He also felt guilty. His super hearing should've been able to pick up someone in the park. It was his entire fault. He had pushed for the kiss, and now the whole world knew that Superman and Wonder Woman were together. This was going to be a long day.

Clark flew to Diana's balcony. She was waiting for him in a patio chair. Her face was red with tears. As he landed, she ran up to him and the two embraced.  
"It's alright. Please don't cry anymore," he said as stroked her back.  
"I feel so violated, Kal."  
"I know. I can't believe someone from the Planet would resort to Inquisitor like ethics. I mean, how could someone..."  
"Kal, people have been wondering about us for years. Even the best photo journalist would be tempted," she said as she handed him the paper.  
Clark looked down at the picture. In bold type the headline was, "Super Love Revealed!" As Clark looked to see who took the picture he was surprised to find no name.  
"That's strange there is no name listed."  
"What's even stranger is that you heard no one around us," she said sitting back down.  
"I'm sorry Diana. I honestly didn't hear anyone, no heart beat or breathing. Nothing."  
"I'm not mad at you, Kal. The truth always has a way of coming out...We should've told the League a long time ago."  
Clark walked behind her and began massaging her shoulders. She relaxed into his touch.  
"Don't worry about Bruce. I'll talk to him...He's like my brother. Hell, if he needs to hit me he can. But I'll work it out with him. The most we'll have to face is a few stares and some laughs at our expense...I'm sure whoever had the running bet on us will be happy to collect their winnings," he said with a laugh.  
Diana remained silent. Clark sat down next to her and pulled her chair even closer.  
"Kal, I want to feel as certain of things as you do, but I'm scared. I mean, everything will be different. How will the world treat us?"  
"It will be different for a while. At first, reporters will want to know everything about us and then they won't care anymore. The League members will gossip, and then eventually they'll talk about some other new couple...Things will die down. We didn't want it to happen this way, but it has. It will work out. J'onn told us things would be okay and I believe him."  
"You're right, Kal... I'm still nervous though."  
"Me too," he said as he got up and held his hand out for her.  
Diana took his hand into her own.  
"J'onn, take us up," Clark said into his communicator.

Clark and Diana arrived on the Watch Tower to find more members aboard than usual. Clark could already hear his name and Diana's being mixed into various scenarios. However, the moment the two appeared, many conversations came to a halt. They were met with the knowing stares of many of their teammates. Some of their friends pretended to talk about something else. It was very clear that everyone had found out.

Diana was surprisingly very stoic. She had been so flustered earlier, but now she was the strong Amazonian princess he knew her to be. Her head was high and her posture straight. She even wore a smile when she passed by a colleague.  
Clark followed her example and tried to appear as unfazed as possible. It was clear that although everyone was dying to talk about them, no one had the audacity to actually ask them directly about their relationship. He was sometimes grateful for the intimidation that original members could still pose on the rest of the League.  
Clark and Diana made their way to the meeting room, where they found all the original members waiting for them. Shayera looked curious, John looked uncomfortable, Bart had a "You Lucky Bastard" type of smile on his face, and J'onn seemed to be surveying the whole scene. Bruce was unreadable as usual. Clark wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  
"Diana and Clark, please take your seats," J'onn said.  
The two found their seats. Diana's hand was trembling in her lap. Clark held her palm within his.  
"Now, everyone has discovered that two of our most valued members are romantically involved. I have known for some time. I find no harm in this union, and I'm sure that this will only help the League's image..."  
"Di, why didn't you tell me? I mean we are best friends," Shayera asked slightly annoyed.  
"We wanted to tell you, but we wanted to find the right time. We didn't mean for anyone to find out like this," she said as she stared at Batman.  
"Wow. You're already using 'we' when you talk about your relationship decisions," John said abruptly.  
Diana smiled nervously in Clark's direction.  
"How long have you guys been...you know... together?" Bart asked.  
"It started on Dysia," Clark replied.  
There was a resounding, "Oh" at his answer. Everyone had deduced as much, and now they knew for sure. Bruce remained silent.  
"We will act professional on League missions and keep the reporters at bay in terms of our relationship. We didn't mean for the public to know, but we'll make the best out of a bad situation, "Clark said with a new confidence.  
"Look, I don't have a problem with you guys together...I always thought it would happen," Shayera said with a softness she never usually let out.  
"I'm happy for you guys," Bart said.  
"Yeah, it's a good thing. At least Shayera and I aren't the only couple with drama," John said with a chuckle.  
Clark and Diana both laughed at his comment. The others joined in as well. Suddenly there was a groan from the other end of the table. All eyes were on Batman.  
"This is a League meeting. We should start on League business," Bruce said in a flat tone.  
The tension was back. Diana looked nervously at her hands.  
"Bruce, I want you to know..."  
"Superman, if I wanted to be privy to a soap opera I'd be watching All My Children. Now, can we get on with things?"  
Clark took in a deep sigh. Bruce was angrier than he thought he would be. He noticed that Bruce hadn't really looked at either of them since they sat down. His best friend felt betrayed, and he couldn't blame him. Clark had felt the same way in his youth when Lana was with Lex. He just hoped that this situation would have better results.  
"Of course, let's start the meeting," Clark said.


	15. Chapter 15: Face to Face

Part 15- Face to Face

Once the meeting ended, Bruce was the first one to exit. The other members looked at Diana and Clark with a weary expression. They all knew this would take some time. Clark knew Bruce would feel hurt by the news, especially since he didn't hear it from him directly. Clark knew that he needed to talk to his friend alone. Whatever happened they were going to have it out. As Clark thought about the situation he hadn't noticed that only he and Diana remained in the room. She was staring at him with that certain look. She wanted answers. She wanted him to make it all better. He just hoped he could live up to her expectations.  
"Kal, what will we do about Bruce? He was worse than I thought he would be...and I didn't think that was possible," she said as she got up and started pacing.  
"I'm going to talk to him...alone."  
"I should be there too, Kal."  
"No. He's probably already forgiven you for keeping this from him, but he hasn't finished being angry with me...he's like my brother...we got to fight this out either with words or fists."  
Diana walked over to Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Kal. Like you said you are his family."  
"Sometimes family can hurt you worse than anyone," he said reflecting for a brief moment on his ex-friend Lex Luthor.  
"Are you sure you don't want me there?"  
"It's better this way. Trust me."  
Diana shrugged her shoulders and took one of his hands into her own.  
"Alright. Just be careful. I don't want either of you getting hurt," she said as she kissed his cheek and left the room.

It was the late evening when Clark arrived at Wayne manor. Alfred greeted him at the door with his usual pleasantries and musings on Bruce's obsessive behavior. Clark always admired this close connection Bruce and Alfred shared. There was so much love and respect between them that Clark wondered how different the Dark Knight would have been without this kindly old man in his life.  
"Master Kent, Master Bruce is expecting you downstairs."  
"How did he know I'd come tonight?"  
"Well, who knows you better than your best friend?"  
Clark detected a slight anger to Alfred's words. It was only right that Alfred would feel angry about the situation with Clark and Diana. He was like Bruce's father. Like any good father you get mad at the guy who is responsible for your kid's pain.  
"Alfred, he is my best friend. Everything went bad. I was going to tell him myself. I wasn't counting on the secret picture. You know I would never hurt him like that."  
Alfred looked Clark over for a moment. The man suddenly sighed to himself. His posture relaxed a bit from the aggressive stance it was previously.  
"Of course, Master Kent. I worry for him. He hasn't talked about it at all. He's been in the cave for hours doing forensics. He didn't even eat dinner...I hoped he had gotten over her."  
"So did I. Look, I better get down there. We'll work this out," Clark said with a faint smile.  
"I surely hope so, sir."

The cave was immersed in almost complete darkness except for the dim lights that sat near the computers, one of which Bruce was typing data into. Clark was as quiet as he could be as he walked through the large space. He knew Bruce could already sense him in the room.

"I was wondering when you would pay me a visit," Bruce said as he continued to stare at the computer screen.  
"I'm sorry...I was going to tell you," Clark said walking toward Bruce's side.  
Silence. The typing had stopped.  
"How long?," Bruce asked.  
Clark took a deep breath.  
"We've been together since Dysia."  
Bruce turned his chair around to face Clark.  
"This is the real reason we're keeping the doppelganger Lois a secret, isn't it?"  
"I don't want to cause her undue worry."  
Bruce snickered and proceeded to walk toward the table to pick up some documents.  
"Look, I screwed up but I'm here now," Clark said as he followed Bruce.  
"I'm not angry at you, Clark," Bruce said as he filed the documents into the cabinet.  
"Really, because you seem pissed."  
"You and her were inevitable..." Bruce said with a faraway look.  
"Bruce, please talk to me," Clark asked as he stood in front of his friend.  
"Why do you think I ended things with her, Clark?"  
"You actually never told me. I assumed it was because of your usual concerns about the safety of the women you love."  
"That's what I told her and some other things...the real reason is because I knew how much she loved you even if she didn't realize it yet."

Clark looked at his friend dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Bruce had given up the woman he loved for him. They really were brothers.

"Clark, when Lois died, you understandably shut down. Diana was always so worried about you. She would constantly say how much she missed talking to you. You were inconsolable. Then you left for that year, without telling anyone where you went. Everyone understood, but Diana wasn't the same without you. I was in love with a woman who was mourning a love she never had. Our relationship wasn't the same anymore. She loved me but the man she was in love with had left her. It hurt to realize that truth but once it was known, my decision was made. It was the best thing for both of us. I'll always love her like you'll always love Lois. But I no longer ache for her, like you do," Bruce said as he drew closer to Clark.  
"Then why are you so upset with me," Clark asked after a long silence.  
"I'm upset with you because you thought I couldn't handle it. I'm not saying it's all sunshine for me, but I was prepared for this change...you should've trusted me..."  
"I know. I hate keeping secrets, but I didn't want you to hate me...I didn't want to lose you over this."  
"Kent, you can be such an idiot sometimes," Bruce said as he walked toward the bat mobile.  
Clark turned to look at Bruce.  
"I'm an idiot?"  
"Yes. We've gone through a lot more than this. There have been times when we were close to killing each other, but we still came out the other side better friends than we were before... Anyway, Diana is a difficult woman to refuse," Bruce said with a smirk.  
Clark smiled that farm boy smile once again.  
"You're right I am an idiot...So, we're good?"  
"We will be. It's still going to take some time for me to adjust to things."  
"I understand."  
"Clark, just don't screw this up. She has been waiting for this for a long time. Be worthy of that gift."  
"I will."  
Bruce looked at Clark for a long moment.  
"Alright, the hard part is done. Now it's time to get down to business. I have some new information on the Lois situation."  
Clark looked at his friend with a new sense of dread.


	16. Chapter 16: New Information

Part 16- New Information

"Give me your news, Bruce." Clark said as he rubbed the place in between his eyes.  
Bruce sat back down in his chair and watched his friend.  
"You don't look very well, Clark."  
"I don't feel very well...I know whatever you're gonna say is gonna be bad...am I right?"  
Bruce sighed heavily before turning to face his computer screen.  
"Dick was on patrol in Bludhaven two nights ago. He heard an alarm go off in the Vanderbilt Museum. When he made his way to the intruder he was shocked to find Lois holding a gun on a security guard as two other female assailants packed rare stones into their cases..."  
"He's sure it was her?"  
"He was trained by the best. He made sure to get the surveillance tape...I have it for you to see..."  
"I trust you and him. I don't need to see it," Clark said as he walked to the wall and leaned against it.  
"Clark, you need to look at it. You were married to Lois. You may notice something that we're missing...besides I know you need to see it..."  
" You're right. But I can't look at it right now...if it really is her..."  
"Fine. You'll look at it tomorrow...but there are more things that I have discovered."  
"Like what?"  
"First, I know you were in my city. You were in the Morgan District of all places. What were you thinking? You may be powerful but you know magic is worse than kryptonite."  
"How did you know?...Scratch that. I know how paranoid you can be. I'm sure you have some censor surrounding Gotham that lets you know when Meta's are in the area..."  
"Actually, I have a satellite that serves as a kind of beacon signal, but that is besides the point...What were you doing there?"  
"I had a gut feeling that this whole Lois fiasco had a connection to the magical realm. I had a strange experience that night which confirmed that feeling. After that, I met with Z to get her advice...she thinks I'm helping a friend."  
"Here I thought the boy scout couldn't tell a lie...well, except lies of omission..."  
Before Clark could respond Alfred's voice was booming over the intercom.  
"Master Bruce, you do realize that the Justice For All Charity Dinner is in an hour? Bruce Wayne is expected as much as Batman is."  
"Alright Alfred. I'll be up in a minute."  
"How are you going to have both men there at once?"Clark asked curiously.  
"The playboy will show up late. He'll be tipsy and handsy with the celebutantes..."  
"Ah, upholding the scandalized image of Bruce Wayne," Clark said with a smile.  
"Batman will show up for the speech...thanks again for putting me on that," Bruce said in his deadpan manner.  
"I never pegged you as a fearful public speaker, Bruce."  
"I'm not. I just hate these functions. I may be born with blue blood but I was never raised to act that way...and Batman prefers the shadows. The speeches about justice are more your thing."  
"You know when I first mentioned the dinner you seemed to get noticeably uncomfortable when Lara Croft's name came up. She was very adamant that Batman show up...Bruce, what is really bugging you?"  
"Kent, you need to focus on Diana and this Lois situation, and forget about my personal life."  
"So, she was a part of your personal life..."  
"Clark, you and I are on good terms with the Diana situation, but don't push it."  
"Alright, I know you'll fill me in eventually."  
Bruce started to rub his temple.  
"Look, I have to get ready. Remember to watch the video. There is still so much that I have to tell you...meet me at the Wayne building at midnight."  
"Midnight it is."  
Bruce began to walk to the elevator and suddenly stopped.  
"Don't do anything stupid tonight, Clark. We'll work on this together...and stay out of the Morgan District."  
"Sure," Clark said with a grin.  
Bruce left the room. Clark walked toward the table and picked up the surveillance video.  
"I hope it isn't what I think it is."


	17. Chapter 17: A Strange Incident

Chapter 17- A Strange Incident

Clark was sitting on his sofa with his remote in hand, ready to push play. He had been sitting like that for over an hour. The courage he needed to view the tape was dwindling the more he thought over what he might find.  
"It could be her. She could be alive and then what? I apprehend her for robbery. Would she still love me the way she did? Would she expect us to be together? I love Diana. Maybe I should do as Bruce said, and watch this tomorrow." he said aloud to himself.  
The clock on the wall ticked as it revealed the time to be ten o'clock. He would be meeting Bruce in a couple of hours. Bruce was going to tell him even more bad news, no doubt. Clark turned the vcr off and began flipping through channels. He came across an all news channel that was covering the "Justice For All" charity dinner. The camera panned over the ballroom. All of Gotham's elite were visible except for Bruce Wayne. Clark could see Batman sitting on the platform waiting to say his speech. He was sitting very still, barely moving an inch.  
The camera briefly settled on the mayor and his wife who were talking to a diplomat, and then the camera went back toward the stage. Lara Croft was up at the podium about to speak. She was a strikingly beautiful woman. Her long hair flowed down to her waist. Her hair was done in forties style finger waves with a jade clip on the side. Her dress was a dark burgundy, which also mimicked the old Hollywood style. She was easily the most stunning woman in the room. She had a confident stride, and her eyes seemed to smile.  
The camera panned to her as she walked over to Batman and said something to him. Bruce's hand twitched a little. Only a close friend like Clark could notice the small reaction. Lara walked back to the microphone and began speaking.  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Many of you know me as Lara Croft, founder of the Justice For All Charity Fund, but others of you may remember me from my youth. I moved from London to Gotham when I was sixteen and attended the prestigious Excelsior Academy. I made many great friends while I was here. I found real bonds and connections that have endured the test of time. As a child of an archaeologist father, I was constantly moving from one place to another. I never felt like I had a real home until I came here. I never felt the most cared for and loved anywhere else. I chose Gotham as the place for this Charity because it is the best place I have ever been, no matter how imperfect it can be. This is a city that has problems but it is also a place ready for redemption. I would find no other place that would look at the issue of child exploitation with as much immediacy or importance as this city has. This city that has ended more child slavery rings in the last three years than Metropolis and Star City combined. This city has ended more corrupt practices of child labor than any other in the nation. All of these amazing achievements are due to the dedicated men and women of law enforcement, and most noticeably to this great city's Knight in dark armor, Batman."  
The crowd cheers. Batman is still unmoving but Clark notices that the twitch has moved to his lip. Lara is turning to him and giving a smile. There is a promise in her smile, but Clark can't make out what it is.  
Lara stands in front of the mic again.  
"I am thrilled to introduce our Dark Knight, the brave hero who stopped Falcone, who put the Joker behind bars, and saved this city from the worst natural disaster to hit in decades, ladies and gentleman, Batman."  
The clapping echoes throughout the spacious room. Lara gestures to Batman. He gets up slowly and looks at the crowd for a moment before getting up to the mic. Before Lara makes it back to her seat, Batman whispers something to her. She smiles softly and then sits down.  
Batman is at the podium now. The cheers die down and all is silent.  
"I don't usually do these kinds of things. I prefer the shadows to the limelight, but I was told that my presence here could make a difference so I chose to come...I have seen many disturbing and violent crimes occur in this city. Many of the victims of such deplorable acts have been innocent children. So, when I found out that this fund was created to protect children from these kinds of awful crimes, all over the world, I knew that I was right in coming here... I appreciate all of Miss Croft's kind words, but as she has said, the true heroes are the police, paramedics, and fire fighters who come on the scene after me, who deserve the praise. I do what I do, not for the fame but because I want this city to survive. This is my mission, but that doesn't mean that all of you can't make this fund a mission of your own. With the money and power of the people in this room, the lives of millions of children in third world countries can be greatly improved, and in some cases, saved from certain death. So, I urge all of you to give out as much as you can for this cause. Thank you."  
The crowd applauds. Batman bows humbly and then exits to the back of the stage. Lara looks in his direction for a moment and then proceeds to the mic.  
"Batman, everyone."  
The audience claps some more.  
"I am, once again, appreciative that all of you came tonight. Please donate as much as possible. I also hope that Batman's words inspire all of you to do even more. With that said, enjoy the rest of the ball."  
The audience applauds again as Lara exits the stage. Mozart is played in the background. The camera pans over to the dance floor. Clark turns the t.v. off.  
"He loved her...and she loved him. Maybe they still do," Clark said to himself.  
He picked up the remote again and with a heavy sigh he pushed the v.c.r on. Before he could talk himself out of it, he pushed play on the video.  
The footage was in black and white. Dick was trying to knock down an assailant who wore a doll mask over their face. Two hostages were tied up in the corner. The other two female robbers, one with dark red hair wearing a smiley face mask, and the other blonde with a doll mask, were taking jewels out of the glass display box. Dick pushed the lead woman down but she kicked him in the chest before he could near her. They started circling one another. He tried hitting her in her solar plexus, a prominent pressure point, but she escaped his grasp. Suddenly, she ran right at him, with her fists focused on his face. She managed to hit him hard in the jaw, causing him to take pause, but not enough before he hit her in the stomach. She fell down. He went to grab off her mask. He then stood up in shock. It was Lois, or so it seemed. She came out of her stupor pretty fast. She resorted to less than honorable fighting tactics when she kicked him below the belt. Dick fell in agony.  
'Lois' looked up at the ceiling as if she knew exactly where the camera was hidden. Clark felt his heart stop. She even had the same little mole under her eye that his Lois had. She was staring right at him. Her eyes were filled with darkness, but they were familiar too. Suddenly, her concentration was gone and she ran over to her accomplices. She yelled something to them, there was no audio, and they all hurriedly escaped out of a window.  
Clark looked down at the remote. He had been holding it the whole time and without realizing it, had broken it to pieces.  
"I have to meet this Brighton, Z told me about. I have to get to the Land of Knowledge...I have to know, once and for all..."  
Suddenly, Clark found himself very tired, too tired to finish his thought. The whole room seemed to fall away. He was immersed in a void of dark. He wanted to scream out, fight, use his powers, but he felt completely weightless. It was as if his body didn't exist anymore.  
An image came into view. It was of a woman. He could only see her from the back. She was sitting naked in the middle of a circle, surrounded by purple fire. She was shaking, crying out. Figures in crimson robes surrounded her. They were carrying long spears. A man stood in front of her. He said something in an unusual language, ancient maybe, and stroked her face. He then swiftly pushed a spear through her chest. She finally fell back. Clark gasped at the reveal: It was Naya.  
He was witnessing her past. As he watched he saw the same man sprinkle some sort of extract over her body and read from a scroll. The language was unlike anything Clark had ever heard. Then that same man took the spear out of Naya and pierced it through his own heart. His cry was the most horrible sound Clark ever heard. As the man began to die, he managed to lay close enough to Naya, his blood flowing within her own puddle.  
After a few moments of stillness, Naya's eyes flew open. Her wound slowly dissolved. She came to quite fast. She looked at the others in robes and said something to them. One came over and threw a robe to her. Naya looked down at the dead man and placed a hand on his lips. She whispered something. She then walked through the fire, out of the circle, and the others followed her, holding the bottom of her robe as she walked.

The darkness disappeared. Clark woke with a rush. He was on his sofa once again. The remote was in perfect condition. The clock read twelve thirty-five. Clark checked his wrist watch to confirm. It also said twelve thirty-five.  
"How did two hours go by?" "Oh, no. I missed Bruce."  
Clark checked his cell and saw that there were two missed calls and a message. He sat against the sofa pillow and took in a deep sigh.  
"What the hell is going on?," he said to himself.


	18. Chapter 18: Forces

Chapter 18: Forces

Clark tried getting in touch with Bruce all night but was unsuccessful. His friend was most likely caught up in late patrol duties. He was also probably not in the mood to deal with Clark after being stood up.  
Clark ejected the video of the museum heist from the vcr and placed it in the dresser drawer. Looking down at his hands, he realized that he was still shaking from the strange vision he had just experienced. Seeing Naya come back to life after being stabbed was an image he knew he would not soon forget. It was strange how the loss of time was actually two hours although he felt as if he had only been out for a few moments.  
Thinking over the revelations of the last few days Clark started to notice a particular pattern to all of his problems: magic. The moment he stepped into that club and began asking questions about Naya and Lois, it seemed as if he had unintentionally placed himself in a position for an evil presence to attach itself to him. He couldn't say for sure, but he knew that he was not alone anymore...

Bruce slipped out of his bat suit and sighed heavily to himself. He was exhausted from the ball and the patrol later that night. He was also frustrated with Clark's absence. He still needed to tell Clark so much about the Lois doppelganger. He tried to still his mind for a moment when he remembered that as a hero, Clark, may have had a more pressing matter to attend to.  
Bruce pulled on his robe and walked to his private elevator to take him to his master suite. Once he arrived in his bedroom, he was shocked to see Lara, still in her gown, sitting on his bed.  
"How did you get in here?"  
She smiled at him and leaned back against the pillows.  
"I still have a key. Remember?"  
He grimaced at his own carelessness. He should have changed those locks to the main house, but then again he never assumed she would find her way back here.  
"It's late Lara and I'm tired. Tell me what you want."  
She stood up then and walked to stand in front of him.  
"If I said that I wanted to you, could I have you?"  
He laughed and let out an exasperated sigh.  
"What do you really want?"  
She placed a hand against his chest. He stilled at her gesture.  
"There is darkness ready to take over...Ready to take us all down. I need Batman's help to stop it."  
He placed his hand over hers.  
"Tell me everything."


End file.
